Can I Have This Dance?
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Rein was told to marry a charming prince named Bright. But...Rein does not like Bright, she actually hated him. Later, Rein gets a new maid. She tries to be with Bright, but Bright would not fall for a girl like her. Or would he?
1. Prologue

I don't know why I didn't like him at first but now I kind of regret it. He was actually a really great person. But why didn't I see that? Why didn't I see that before? Now, he is going to be stolen by someone I never knew could steal the attention of men. I am really going to regret not noticing how he was such a great person. I'm going to regret not liking Bright. _Seriously, Rein! It was your own fault for not realizing it. Ever since Bright came along, she started acting weird and you just threw that thought aside. It was your fault! _


	2. My Future Husband?

**Chapter 1: My Future Husband?**

"I have to what?" I shouted.

"Rein, please calm down," Mother said calmly.

"How am I supposed to calm down when I have to marry someone I don't even know?"

"I'm sure you'll like him. He is the prince of the Jewelry Kingdom. Also, he's quite handsome," Mother said. "And... Never mind, just give him a chance."

"I don't want to marry someone I don't know!" I shouted and stormed out of the room.

Why do I have to marry him? I barely even know him! _Sigh._ I wish Fine was here. If she was then, maybe she can help me solve this problem. However, that would only leave her confused because she does not even know about her own love affairs. Ugh. Why did Fine have to go to culinary school?

"What's wrong? It's not like you to be upset."

_This voice..._

"Shade?" I asked as I turned around. "Why are you here?"

Shade shrugged. "Milky said she has never tried one of those Sunny Drops. She wanted to try some with Fine, but then she found out that Fine went to a cooking academy."

"Oh."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Well..." I sighed. "I was told that I was to marry someone named Bright."

"Bright? He said his parents told him to marry someone. I never guessed that it would be you."

"You know Bright?"

"He's my best friend. We go to the same school, but then he had to leave during the middle of the school year because of royal duties or something like that." Shade scratched the back of his head. "Overall, I consider him a Prince Charming."

"Prince Charming?"

"All the girls fall for him, but he's too busy to notice sometimes."

"Oh..." My eyes dropped to the ground. I still like princes and all those other fantasies but... Ah! Whatever! I better go apologize to Mother for my rudeness.

"Thank you, Shade. Hopefully, if I do marry him, you are the one carrying the rings." I smiled.

"I'm glad to help, but no I don't think I want to carry the rings."

I giggled a little and walked back into the room.

"Mother, I'm sorry for my rudeness and outburst," I said.

"It's okay, Rein," Mother smiled. "I think I would have reacted the same way you had if I were to marry someone I barely knew. How about we have him come over to have tea with us? That way you'll get to know him a little better."

"Yes, Mother. That would be great."

**~Later at the Jewelry Kingdom~**

**Bright's PoV:**

"Bright-sama, there's a letter for you."

"Thank you," I said as I took a sip of tea. "Who could it be?"

I took the letter from the tray and looked at the symbol. The Sunny Kingdom. I wonder what it's about.

_Dear Prince Bright, _

_ We would like to invite you to have tea with us this weekend. I think it would be the perfect opportunity for you and Rein to get to know each other. We're looking forward to meeting you this weekend. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Elsa_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this was short.<br>**


	3. Prince Bright and My New Maid

**Chapter 2: Prince Bright and My New Maid**

"Wake up, Sleepy Head!" Someone shouted. "Today you are going to meet Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom right?"

"Give me five more minutes...Mom," I mumbled through my pillow.

"I'm not your mother. Seriously, Rein. Would you please wake up!" She ordered.

I got up and looked at the person who tried to wake me up. However, all I could see was light. The person probably opened the curtains. I squinted and then saw redish pinkish hair and under the shadows of her hair, ruby-red eyes. _Could it be Fine?_

"Fine...?"

"Yes, now wake up!" Fine shouted. I jumped out of bed and ran to hug her.

"Yay! Finally you're back but how did you know I need to meet the prince of the Jewelry Kingdom?" I asked as I released her from my grip.

"Mother told me...and where's Father?"

"He went somewhere, royal duties."

"Oh...So are you going to change or what? You a date with Prince Bright."

"I don't have a date! We're only having tea with him."

"Whatever, just get dress."

"Fine..."

**~ Later ~**

"It's nice to meet you, Princess Fine, Princess Rein," Bright-sama (Mother said I need to always be polite) said. Also, it seems Bright-sama is as handsome as Mother said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Prince Bright," Fine and I said at the same time.

"Mother, why do I need to come too? You know I'm busy," Fine said, clearly irritated.

"I wanted to you to meet your future brother-in-law," Mother said.

"Fine! But I'm only going to be staying for cake and tea."

Mother sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

I looked at Bright-sama. He was gawking at Fine like some idiot. Does that mean he likes her? I looked away. I feel bad for him because Fine already likes someone else and she's dating him too. That person happens to be...Shade.

"Bright, I'm very sorry I can't stay long, but I really have to get back to the academy before 2."

"It's okay," Bright-sama said simply.

"Ah! I totally forgot! I promised I'll meet up with Shade before it's 1, so then I can't stay! Gotta run!" Fine waved and ran to the elevator. What kind of excuse was that? Oh, well. Prince Charmings have never been her type anyway. Anyway, I guess I need to deal with this problem on my own now.

"Rein...Why don't you two take a stroll around the garden while we set up the table?" Mother asked, dissappointed that Fine can't stay a little longer.

"Sure, why not," I said and looked Bright-sama. "Please follow me Bright-sama.

**~ The Garden ~**

"This garden is pretty," Bright-sama said.

"Yes, but I think your garden is much more beautiful. I've never been to your kingdom before," I said. "How is it like?"

"Well, there are lots of jewelry and crystals for all I know. And I don't think our garden is that beautiful..."

"Oh...What do you like doing? I mostly like to shop." Bright-sama laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Your just like my sister. She likes to shop for decor, and I like swordplay. However, I'm against the idea of hurting anyone." Bright-sama smiled at me and I felt my face flush.

"Ah! I'll be right back."

"Eh? Where are you going?" Bright-sama did not answer, he just smiled and then was gone. _Seriously, what is he up to?_ Suddenly, a white rose popped in front of my face. "Eh?"

"This white rose is as beautiful as you."

"Th-thank you, B-Bright-sama..."

Bright-sama smiled charmingly. "You're welcome."

"Rein-sama! Bright-sama, the table is set!"

"Coming, Camelot!" I shouted. "Let's go."

Bright-sama nodded and smiled at me again, which again made me blush. But please don't tell me I'm developing feelings for him.

**~ Later ~**

I sighed and plopped onto my bed. "I'm so glad it did not end a disaster."

_Knock. Knock. _"Rein, do you have a moment?"

"Yes, Mother. You may come in." The door opened and Mother came in with a girl following close behind. Mother gestured for the girl with brown hair and eyes to sit.

"Rein," Mother said seriously. "This is Carol. She is going to be your new maid."

"Eh?"

The girl, Carol, bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you, Rein-sama."


	4. Carol

**I forgot to mention this: This story is based on the book The Princess of Glass. Also, I don't own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime!**

**Anyway, Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Carol <strong>

**Fine's PoV**

I stared at the girl with braided long, brown hair and eyes. There is something about her that I just don't like. She is different from the other girls I have met.

"Rein," Mother said seriously. "This is Carol. She is going to be your new maid."

"Eh?" Rein asked.

The girl, Carol, bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you, Rein-sama."

Carol sat up straight. I glared in her direction. There's something about that is just not right and I'm going to find out what.

**~ Later ~**

**Rein's PoV**

"Rein, I heard you got a new maid. How is she like?" Fine asked.

"Oh, she's very shy, but she knows what she's supposed to do," I said.

"Really..."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, do you like Bright?" Fine asked. "You should because he seems like a nice person."

"No! There is no way I could like him! In fact, I hate him. What's with his angel like personality?" I asked, my cheeks burning.

"Hmm... So you don't like him one bit?" Fine asked.

"Of course not!"

Fine stared at me a little more. Even though I know a lot more about romance, Fine has experience. Also, she can tell if someone is lying or not due to her many break ups from the past.

"All right. I believe you. Just don't lie to yourself. If you don't figure out your feelings soon, then someone would steal him away from you. Anyway, I have another date with Shade. I need to go back to school tomorrow, so this is the last time I'm going to see him until I have another break."

"O-okay? Bye, Fine. Make sure you send me letters okay?"

"I know. Bye, Rein." I waved good bye. She clearly doesn't believe me, but I guess that is just how she is.

**~ During Their Conversation ~**

**Carol's PoV**

I watched as Rein-sama talked to someone with red hair. I was about to jump in and try to protect Rein-sama when I heard something that caught my attention.

"Nothing. Anyway, do you like Bright?" the red head asked. "You should because he seems like a nice person."

"No! There is no way I could like him! In fact, I hate him. What's with his angel like personality?" Rein-sama asked, her cheeks red.

"Hmm... So you don't like him one bit?" the red head asked.

"Of course not!"

Rein-sama doesn't like Bright-sama? That gives me a chance! But Bright-sama wouldn't like a girl like me. I'm just a mere maid. There is just no way he would love me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will," came a voice. I turned around. "Who's there?" I asked.

Something sparkly came towards me. Then suddenly time stopped. The trees stopped rustling when the wind blows. Rein-sama suddenly stopped waving and I was the only one moving. I looked at the light shining in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Suddenly the light's from changed. It suddenly became a fairy. "I'm Kristen. It's nice to meet you." the fairy said and smiled.

"I-it's nice to meet you too... What are you?" I asked.

"Well it's obvious. I'm a fairy and I'm here to grant you one wish."

"Really? You'll grant my wish?" I asked.

"Yes but choose wisely."

"Umm... I... I- I want to be with Bright-sama," I said, my cheeks starting to burn. The lights started to dance around me.

"Your wish is now granted," Kristen said. "At night, during the 7 dance parties that is going to take place. You'll not be a maid. You'll be a beautiful noble."

"Really?"

"Yes and Prince Bright will dance with you, only you."

I smiled. "Does this mean I'll actually have a chance with him then?" I asked.

"Yes, I told you not to worry."

"Thanks, Kristen."

"You're welcome. Oh, look at the time. Time to fly."

"Bye."

Time started to move again.

"Carol, what are you doing over there?" Rein-sama asked.

"Oh, I was just taking a walk, Rein-sama," I said and walked to Rein-sama.


	5. The Seven Dance Parties

**I'm so sorry this chapter is going to be short and for the long wait. Anyway, enjoy~ ^-^"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Seven Dance Parties<strong>

**~Night Time~ Rein's PoV**

"Nee~ Fine. What dress should I wear for the 7 dance parties?" I asked.

"I don't know," Fine said simply.

"Oh, that right. Didn't you go back to the academy? Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I requested a week off."

"Why?" I asked as I picked up a pair of heels.

"No reason really," Fine said and rolled over on my bed, instantly falling asleep. I sighed and looked out the window. The seven dance parties huh? *Sigh* They are meant for me, something about getting along with Bright-sama. But I don't like him... or do I? *sigh* Better get some sleep.

I walked to my bed and slept next to Fine.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

I yawned and looked over to my side where Fine still layed asleep. I smiled. She must have had a hard time at the academy considering that we both don't know how to cook that well.

I got out of bed then got dress. Today is the preparations for the 7 dance parties. They're kind of like the princess parties, but different. For the 7 dance parties it's mainly for me to get along with Bright-sama of the Jewelry Kingdom. But that not the only reason for the dance parties. Each of the dance parties takes place in the 7 kingdoms: Sunny Kingdom, Flame Kingdom, Seed Kingdom, Waterdrop Kingdom, Windmill Kingdom, Moon Kingdom, and finally Jewelry Kingdom.

It'd be really fun, but then having the parties because of an engagement make it less exciting.

"Good morning, Rein-sama," Camelot said. "You're up rather early."

"Oh. I just want to see how the preparations for the dance parties going," I lied. In truth, I actually just want to go for a walk and maybe shop.

"Everything is perfect," Camelot said. "Is Fine-sama still asleep?"

"Yes."

"There is a letter for her from the academy. It says that they granted approval for her request for a week off."

I smiled. "I give her the letter."

"Thank you, Rein-sama."

Camelot went into the kitchen. I walked into the ballroom to find the tables set at one part of the room. There were some chairs surrounding the ballroom plus the walls and floors were polished. Everything looked really neat. I can't wait till tonight. *sigh* Or rather I'll try to have fun tonight.


	6. Dance Party 1  Sunny Kingdom

**Chapter 5: Dance Party 1 - Sunny Kingdom**

**Fine's PoV**

"Wah~! Look at all the sweets!" I said cheerfully as always.

"Fine, that's for later on. Don't you have a date with Shade?" Rein asked.

"No, he's coming here today."

"Oh..."

"Don't you have to prepare for the party? It's your party not mine."

"I know but..." Rein looked at me and smiled creepily. "You're going to be coming too so... of course you need to wear a dress!"

"Oh, actually never mind. I'm meeting Shade at the gates," I lied. "See you later!" Then I ran away. I don't want to wear a dress again or to be forced into one.

**~ At the Gates ~**

"Shade!" I shouted as soon as I spotted him and stopped running, leaning down to catch my breathe. It has never taken me this much energy to run before. Then again I was running around the whole kingdom, going up and down the elevators.

"Fine, what's wrong?" he asked.

But before I could answer, I heard Rein shout, "Fine~! Come back here!"

I hid behind Shade, and Shade just smiled and dragged me into a tree. Then he whispered, "Forcing you to wear dresses again?"

I nodded and continued to hide. When Rein passed us, I sat down in relief. Shade sat down next to me. "When are you going to go back to school?" he asked.

"I have the whole week off. Meaning I could then attend the parties. All 7 of them," I said and smiled. "And of course be with you."

Shade smiled and leaned in to kiss me. A sweet, gentle kiss. I wish that I didn't have to go to school again, but I already made a choice to get better at cooking.

"Anyway, the party is about to start. Best we hurry."

Shade nodded. "And I think you should wear a dress. The last time I've seen you wear one was during our first date."

I bit my lower lip and thought for a minute. "I'll wear a dress as long as you promise to buy me as much sweets as I want."

Shade smiled and kissed me again. "Promise."

Then I went to find Rein.

**~ In the Kitchen ~**

**Rein's PoV**

"Fine! Come out!" I shouted and sighed. "Where is she?"

"Right behind you," came a voice.

"Fine!" I lunged toward her. "Please! You have to wear a dress!"

"Okay."

"If you say no, I'll- really?"

Fine nodded.

"Yay! Now come on! Let's get ready!"

Fine groaned and followed me to my room. I had already prepared dresses for the both of us and whether Fine likes it or not, she has to wear it. I'm not going to include make up this time. Too bad.

"Remember no make up," Fine said.

"I didn't include make up."

"Good."

Then we went into my room to prepare for the party.

**~ Dance Party 1 ~**

"Fine! We're late!" I shouted and dragged her to the ballroom. As we ran, Fine struggled to keep up with me while running with heels. Fustrated, Fine took of the heels and grapped my arm. The servants opened the door quickly and I tripped over my dress and we both fell down.

I could feel people staring at me and my cheeks flushing. I quickly got up and brushed the dust of my dress. I smiled sweetly and walked quickly to Shade with Fine following.

"That brought back a lot of memories!" Fine said.

"Yes, but it's still embarrassing," I said.

"Whatever."

"Ladies and Gentlmen, I now announce that the first Dance Party has begun," Father said.

The spotlight went on me and I spotted Bright-sama walking towards me. "Princess Rein... Can I have this dance?"

I hesitated and then nodded, smiling as we walked to the center of the ballroom. _I guess Bright-sama isn't really that bad... But then I still hate him. _From the way everyone looked, I'm guessing our dance was beautiful. Bright-sama and I continued dancing, that is until a girl in a white dress stormed in.

She had caramel hair and brown eyes. She was so beautiful. The music stopped and Bright-sama let go of my hand. Bright-sama slowly walked to the girl and asked for her name.

"I'm Carolina," she said.

"Carolina, may I have this dance?" Bright-sama asked.

I stared, wide eyed. My dance with him wasn't finished yet! What's the meaning of this? Why do I feel so much pain in my chest?


	7. Dance Party 2  Flame Kingdom

**Chapter 6: Dance Party 2 - Flame Kingdom**

"Rein, get up!" Fine shouted. "He just danced with her once!"

"But for some reason, I feel really sad, betrayed, and completely depressed," I said.

"Come on, get up!"

"Fine, what am I going to do?"

"You won't know what's going to happen in the future. So why worry now?"

"I don't know why! I don't like Bright-sama, yet I feel depressed."

Fine tugged at my covers while I held tightly to it. "Just get up!"

"Fine, is something wrong?"

"Ah! Mother!"

I heard the door open wider and Mother came in. "Rein?"

I slowly removed the covers and looked at Mother. Mother sat down next to me. "Is something wrong, Rein?"

I slowly nodded. "The truth is, I don't know what to think anymore. I don't like Bright-sama and yet I felt really disappointed when he danced with another girl, when his dance with me had not ended yet."

I looked at Mother. She smiled. "Rein, how do you feel about arranged marriages?"

"I feel like they're a bad idea. I think that you should marry someone you love. Not some one you barely even know."

"Now, what do you think of Bright as a person?"

"I think he is nice, cute, and I admire him, but then I don't want to marry. Yet, I don't want anybody else to dance with him."

"You'll figure out your feelings soon. But for now, you need to get to the party.

"Yes, Mother."

**~ At the Flame Kingdom ~**

"Rein, look it's Lione!" Fine said.

"Fine! Rein! Long time no see!" Lione shouted as she ran towards them.

"Long time no see, Lione!" Rein shouted.

"Good luck in today's dance party," Lione said and smiled.

"Ara, if it isn't Lione and... I'm sorry, but I don't know who you two ar- Oh! Could two be the rumored most unprincess-like princess in the history of Fushigi Boshi?"

Fine and I turned around. We looked at a girl with long curly blonde hair and a gown. She crossed her arm and smiled with pride. "That was a long time ago... Ah! Do you happen to be Altezza?" we asked at the same time.

"Yes, that's right!" Altezza said proudly. "My brother had told me a lot about you guys."

"Eh?"

"However, she seems to be in love with someone else..." Altezza looked at me. "Are you okay? You look depressed."

"Sorry, I was just shocked about what happened at the last dance party."

"Oh... you mean the girl Carolina taking away your dance partner?"

"Yes..."

"I don't know what happened to Onii-sama. First, he was in love with you... Well, kind of. Then he falls in love with a girl he doesn't even know?"

I sighed. "We should get to the party before it starts. We _do _need to changed."

"Oh, that's right. Let's go."

**~ Dance Party 2 ~**

"Bright-sama?" I asked as I danced with him again. Hoping the girl does not show up. However, it did not help with preventing Bright-sama from looking around and accidentally stepping on my foot.

"Ah! Sorry," he said and quickly looked at me. Then he looked away again to try to find the mysterious girl named Carolina.

I glared at him. I wanted him to look at me. Only me. Nobody else. He can't look at anybody els- Wait! What am I thinking? I don't like him, so why do I have these thoughts running through my head?

Then it grew silent. A girl walked in through the doors, wearing a blue dress that looked almost exactly like mine. My eyes widened as Bright-sama let go of my hand once again. I watched him walk toward the girl and listened as the song replayed. Then they started to dance.

I turned around and walked out of the castle quickly. My vision blurred and I ran away to my balloon with tears in my eyes, not even bothering to wait for Fine to come in with me. Then I left.


	8. Dance Part 3  Seed Kingdom

**Chapter 7: Dance Party 3 - Seed Kingdom**

"Rein! Are you okay?" Fine asked. "You look even more and more depressed!"

"I'm depressed because I'm depressed!"

"Just get up!"

"No!"

"Get up!"

**~ A Few Moments Later ~**

"Now, you are the one forcing me into a dress?" I asked as we walked to our balloon. "I can't believe you made me go again."

"You have to. It's your party after all."

"But I don't want to go!"

"Too bad, Rein."

Ugh! What did I get myself into?

**~ Seed Kingdom ~**

"Good morning, King King. Good morning, Queen Flower," Fine and I said at the same time.

"Good morning, you two."

"Hopefully, it does not rain today," the queen said and looked at the sky which was covered with gray clouds.

"Yes, hopefully it doesn't," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I'll let you two prepare now."

We nodded and went to the dressing room.

**~ Dance Party 3 ~**

I sat out on the dance today, though it was mandatory that I did dance. I made an excuse that I hurt my foot while dressing.

The girl came again and wore a dress that looked exactly like mine again. While Bright-sama danced, I caught his eyes. I quickly looked away. I sighed and rested my head on the table. I wish that this next happened. to me. This sucks!

**Bright's PoV**

I looked at Rein, while dancing with Carolina. She wore the same dress as Carolina and she looked bored. When she saw me looking at her, she quickly looked away. I looked at the dress she wore. It was definitely the same as Carolina's. The same design and the same color. It was not like Rein. As a princess, she would not wear the exact same dress as someone else. Why would she copy a mere noble's dress? So why is she now?

**Rein's PoV**

Bright continued to dance with Carolina for the rest of the party. That's when I noticed all the other boys drooling over her. The girls glared angrily at Carolina, who just sighed and said quietly to Bright-sama (Only I was close enough to hear), "They're all glaring at me, the girls that is."

"Don't worry. They're just jealous of your beauty."

"Even your fiancee is?"

"Maybe."

**Fine's PoV**

I glared at Carolina, not only is it because she stole my sister's fiancee away, it was also because she made my boyfriend drool over her. It's not like Shade to be like this!

I grabbed Shade's arm and dragged him outside. "What are you doing?" Shade asked.

"What am _I _doing? What _are you_ doing?" I shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"How should I know?"

"Jealous?" Shade asked and chuckled. "It was all just an act. Don't fall for it so easily." Shade continued to laughed softly. I felt myself grow hot and I punched him in the chest.

"It's not funny!" I shouted and crossed my arms.

I felt Shade walk around me and look at my face. Then I felt his arms slide around me, pulling me into a gentle hug. "Sorry, Fine."

I smiled. "It's okay. Anyway, what did you find out?"

"You were correct. It had something to do with magic."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Do you believe in fairies, Fine?"

"Eh?"


	9. Fairies and Preparations For the Next Da

**Chapter 8: Fairies and Preparations For the Next Dance Party**

**~ At the Sunny Kingdom ~**

**Fine's PoV **

"Seriously, Shade?" I asked. "We're going to make a potion and learn about fairies to prevent ourselves from being captivated by their spell?"

"Exactly," Shade said and looked at me.

"Okay, so what do we do first?"

"First, we read about them."

"What? We have to read?"

Shade nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the library.

**~ At the Library ~**

"Shade, is this book it?" I asked as I took out a book on potion making.

"Yes and be careful, you look like you're about to - Fine, look out!"

"Eh?" I looked up and a stack of books came crashing down and I fell off the ladder. I landed on top of Shade, but the stack of books landed on us.

"Ow!" I said and looked at Shade. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?" he asked.

I nodded and took a book off his head.

"Fine, that's the book."

"What? The one about fairies?"

"Yes," Shade said.

**~ In the Maids' Floor ~**

**Carol's PoV**

I can't believe I danced with him! I wish I could dance with him forever and ever. Mother had always warned me about being be careful of what I wish for, but what harm can this bring? It's only one single wish. Nothing can be affected can it?

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said a familiar soft voice.

"It's because I have another wish I want granted and it would probably be the best wish I've ever made, Kristen," I said to the small ball of light flying towards me. Then it's appearance changed into a small, miniscule girl with wings. A fairy. That's right, I'm friends with a fairy. I smiled and asked her, "I wish Bright-sama would dance with me forever and ever. Can you make that happen?"

"Didn't I tell you already?" Kristen asked and crossed her arms. "Prince Bright will dance with you during each dance party, no one else. Not even his fiancee. Then eventually he will fall in love with you and will always, only love you."

I smiled again. "I like that."

"Anyway, I better go. See you again, tonight~ We need to get you prepared for the dance."

**~ Later That Night ~**

"Kristen, are you sure I should wear this dress?" I asked as I examined another blue dress with silver designs.

"Yes, it gives you a lot of attention," Kristen said and pulled out a pair of shoes. "These shoes will fit you just fine. They're like Cinderella's glass slippers."

I tried them on and to my amazement, they fit completely.

"Now get in the dress, I don't have much time!" Kristen said impatiently.

"Okay!"

**Normal PoV**

As Carol got into her dress, Kristen couldn't help but giggle. Carol came out moments later and left after Kristen complimented her.

"You look beautiful," she had said. When Carol was no longer there, Kristen's smiled widened. Her eyes made her look like she was crazy. Her appearance changed to her true appearance. She wore a elegant, short green dress and her hair was a mess.

"Soon..." she said to herself, her wide, crazy smiled still on her face. "Soon..."


	10. Kristen's Story & Dance Party 4  Jewel

**Okay, the story has been slightly different from the book. However, I still don't own Futago Hime **_**or **_**the book ****The Princess of Glass****. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Kristen's Story and Dance Party 3 - Jewel Kingdom<strong>

**Rein's PoV**

I can't believe he thinks _I'm _jealous. Maybe I am! But who was the one who stole my partner away anyway? Ugh! Who's this Carolina person anyway? I've never heard of her! Anyway, I'm standing her in the ball room with the same exact dress as Carolina and I can't find Fine anywhere!

I watched Bright-sama finish his dance with Carolina and said something to her. Slowly, he walked towards me. Murmurs filled the room. Bright-sama stood before me, his expression showing dissappointment.

"Princess Rein, why do you keep wearing the same dress as Miss Carolina?" he asked. "You know that's not really like you, and that's not what princesses are supposed to do. Copying other people's dresses that is."

I stared at him in shock. Anger rushing through me. And before I knew it, I slapped my hand across his face and ran out of the building.

"Rein?" he called, but I ignored him.

Why does he care anyway? Why do I feel sad and disappointed? Ugh. Why do I bother anyway? These feelings have nothing to do with my true feelings, probably. My true feelings and answer to this question is this: I HATE HIM!

**Kristen's PoV**

Helping Carol was easy. Tricking her was easier. She's so oblivious to my evil energy. I laughed softly to myself. Anyway, it was hilarious when Rein slapped Bright across the face and ran out.

"kristen! Stop what you're doing!"

"What do you want, Carry?" I asked the glow floating in front of me. Then, the glowed turned into a full size human, with wings sprouting out of her back.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?" Carry asked. I changed back to my real size and slapped her in the face.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"You can't do this! I know it was painful for you to lose your actual-" Carry started to say, rubbing her left cheek.

"Shut up! What do you know? You don't know how heartbroken I felt!" Tears started streaming down my face.

"But is it really necessary for you to ruin someone else's love life?" Carry asked gently. "You can't. Just because she looks like her."

"Yes! I'll do whatever it takes! So, don't interfere!" I shouted. "I have to! Why did she take him? Why? She was my best friend!"

**~ Flashback~**

_"I'm Kristen," I greeted. The boy in front of me smiled. His golden blonde hair being blowed by the wind. _

_ "It's nice to meet you Kristen. This is the first time I've ever seen a fairy," he said, pointing at my wings. "I'm Roy." _

_ "It's nice to meet you Roy."_

_ "Hey, Kristen?" Beatrix asked. "Who's he?"_

_ "That's Roy! My boyfriend!" I said. "He's cute isn't he?"_

_ "True... I'll see you later."_

_ "Sure but where are you going?"_

_ "Somewhere," she said and then flew away. _

_ "Eh? What do you mean you want to break up?" I asked, not believing the words I was hearing. _

_ "I don't like you anymore," he said, avoiding my gaze. "I like Beatrix now..."_

_ "What?" _

_ "Sorry."_

_ I can't believe her. She was my best friend! My first human friend too. How could she do this to me? I HATE HER! I HATE HER!_


	11. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

**Me: Before we go on to the story, we have two special quest. They are... Moon and Bright!  
><strong>

***Moon and Bright appears*  
><strong>

**Me: Moon actually have a few words to say to Bright. ^-^  
><strong>

**Moon: *slaps Bright hard* You're such an idiot, Bright! Don't you dare talk to Rein! Not until you hear what she has to say about Carolina! *stomps on Bright's foot hard and leaves*  
><strong>

**Bright: What did I do wrong?  
><strong>

**Me: *slaps Bright and smiles creepily* That's for you to find out! ... Anyway, this chapter is going to be short... Anyway, enjoy! ^-^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Dancing With Tears In My Eyes<strong>

**~ Back at the Sunny Kingdom ~**

"Rein, what's wrong?" Mother asked as I stormed into my bedroom. "Rein?"

I flung open a drawer and grabbed a pair of normal clothing. I rushed out of my room again and went to one of the practice rooms. I changed and took a deep breathe.

I started to dance to the beat of the music I've just turned on. My eyes filled with tears again. I danced and danced. I didn't care if my feet got hurt. I don't want to be in the dance party ever again. I don't want to dance with Bright-sama anymore! I hate him!

I continued to dance until my feet started to blister. What am I going to do now? This is really affecting the way I act. I can't believe something this small is affecting me this badly. I stopped dancing and dropped to the floor. What am I going to do with myself? I looked at my clenched fists. Teardrops falling onto them.

I got up again. I started to dance again. I'll continue to dance until I can no longer dance. Why should I dance when he won't even look at me? When he won't even acknowledge that I'm there? **I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE CAROLINA! I HATE THIS STUPID ARRANGED MARRIAGE! I HATE IT!**

**~ Later ~**

"Rein, it's time to wake up," said a soft voice. I got up. Mother wrapped a comforting arm around me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really," I said and looked around. "Why am I in my room?"

"You were found in one the practice rooms. You've slept for a long time now."

"Oh..."

"Fine is making you something to eat right now," Mother said and got off my bed. "Also, I think you'll have to rest you leg."

"Eh?"

"I'll bring the food up once it's done."

Once Mother walked out, I pulled over the covers and looked at my legs. They were badly bruised and were covered with bandages. I sighed. I shouldn't have danced that much. But it's not like it's my fault... Was it?

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I know. It was <em>way too<em> short. But I'm busy... I promise I make the next chapter longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. T-T**


	12. Dance Part 5  Moon Kingdom

**Okay, I know I promised to make the chapter longer, but the chapter is short AGAIN. Sorry! I'm going to keep the chapters short for now so then I won't change the story too much. T-T Sorry again. Also, I'm busy with the many other stories I need to write and Assassin of the Moonlit Night. ^-^ Anyway, enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Dance Party 5 - Moon Kingdom<strong>

Rein was looking as depressed as ever. There were bags under her eyes and her feet were bruised. Bright watched her walk in and sit down. However, he did not pay much attention to her once Carolina entered the building.

Across the room, Fine and Shade danced with one another. Both of them staring at Carolina and Bright. Fine caught a glimmer behind Carolina's head and concluded that it _really was _the work of a fairy. But how is she and Shade going to break Bright out of whatever spell that was cast on him.

"Fine! When are we going to have out eating contest?" Milky whined.

"Hold on, Milky," Fine said and turned to Shade. "Can you keep an eyes on Rein for me?"

"Yes... and on Carolina," Shade said.

Fine smiled and kissed Shade before running to the refreshment table with Milky.

"Can you guys NOT kiss in public?" Milky asked. "Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Oh please. You have a boyfriend too!" Fine countered. "You guys kissed in public a bunch of times."

Milky turned away, her face red. "Anyway, I got what you wanted," she said. "And the sweets of course."

"Thanks, Mlky. Let's go to your room."

Milky nodded and they made a turn so instead of going to the refreshment table, they exited the building and went to Milky's room.

**~ Meanwhile Shade Is... ~**

"Shade-sama?" a girl asked. "If you're done dancing with that girl, can you please dance with me?"

Shade looked at the girl who was trying to flirt with him. Sadly, for the girl that is, Shade shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because that girl is my girlfriend and right now I'm waiting for her to come back that's all."

"Oh..." the girl said, dissappointed.

"I'm back, Shade," Fine said popping out of nowhere. The girl glared at Fine and walked away.

"Why was she glaring at me?" Fine asked.

"Nothing," Shade said and laughed at her obliviousness. "Did you get the stuff we need?"

Fine nodded and handed Shade something in a bag. Then, Fine caught sight of something shining flying through the door. "Shade, I think I saw something glimmering flying out the door."

**~ Meanwhile Rein... ~**

Rein looked around the ballroom. She saw Shade and Fine together, talking. Then she saw something flying out of the room. After that, she saw Fine and Shade chasing it. Curious, Rein got out of her seat and went after them.

**~ Outside ~**

Outside, Fine; Rein; and Shade met up with each other.

"Rein, what are you doing out here?" Fine asked.

"What about you?" Rein asked.

"I saw something shiny fly out here!" they said in unison.

"You too?" Shade asked.

Rein nodded. "I got curious and went outside when I saw you guys chasing it."

"Well, I'm gald you three noticed," a voice said. "I wanted to talk to you three most."

The three turned around. "Who's there?" Shade asked first.

"Oh, you don't need to worry. I'm just a fairy but not the fairy you're looking for." Then, a small figure appeared in front of them. A small girl with wings on her back stood in front of them, smiling.

"Hello, I'm Carry," the girl smiled and said. "It's nice to finally meet you three. Rein, Fine, and Shade."


	13. Dance Party 6 Waterdrop Kingdom

**Okay, the story was changed a BUNCH! It's totally different from the book. Whatever. T-T I still don't really own the plot though. Anyway, enjoy. ^-^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Dance Party 6 - Waterdrop Kingdom<strong>

It's true that Bright looks like him. But that's not the only reason. The other reason is that... Rein resembles Beatrix. It just hurts me that there is someone that is like her. It hurts me even more that Bright likes Rein and does not like her. It just hurts me a lot! I can't stand this pain!

Rein couldn't believe what she has encountered last night.

**Flashback (A/N: Carry has a slight British accent):**

_ "Oh, you don't need to worry. I'm just a fairy but not the fairy you're looking for." Then, a small figure appeared in front of them. A small girl with wings on her back stood in front of them, smiling._

_ "Hello, I'm Carry," the girl smiled and said. "It's nice to finally meet you three. Rein, Fine, and Shade."_

_ "Umm... hello?" FIne greeted causiously. _

_ "I told you. You shain't need to worry. I'm just here to help," Carry said and flew towards Rein. _

_ "So you're Rein?"_

_ Rein nodded. _

_ "Well, I'm here to help you and Bright particularly. I just hope I'm not too late."_

_ "What do you mean?" Shade asked. _

_ "Well, Shade, Kristen (the fairy you are looking for) is trying to break Rein's heart because she resembles someone in her past."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "That's right. She wants revenge on somebody that's not even worth getting revenge on. That's why I want to help, so then Kristen will remember something she had long forgotten."_

_ "And that is..." Fine said. _

_ "The boy, Roy, never loved her, but Beatrix loved her as a friend so she decided to sacrifice herself." _

_ "What was Roy's intention?"_

_ "Fairies have powers to grant wishes. Roy wanted his selfish wish granted. But in order for that selfish wish to be granted, you need a fairy to grant it. It took a lot of power for Beatrix to help him. In the end, Beatrix died trying to help her friend. I'll tell you more next time, but now it's time for me to go or rather fly."_

A fairy! Fine and Shade knew about it too! Rein's too confused to even register what's going on.

"Princess Rein, is there something I did that caused you to slap me?" said a voice.

Rein looked up to see Bright looking at her, a worried expression on his face. Rein looked away. "That does not concern you."

"If it's about me not dancing with you - and saying you copied Carolina's dress -, then it's not my fault. It really isn't like you to copy her dress. If you think that copying her dress would help you get me to dance with you, it won't. I don't like you, Rein. I like Carolina."

Rein stood up. "Why would I like you?" she shouted. "I hate you! I was only arranged to marry you. I never wanted to anyway! If you like Carolina, then fine! But don't ever come back to me again!"


	14. Carol's Past and Kristen's Friend

**Chapter 13: Carol's Past and Kristen's Friend**

"Oh, so Kristen wants revenge because she thinks Beatrix betrayed her but in truth Beatrix was helping her," Fine said.

Carry nodded. "I don't really know why Kristen started thinking that though. Why does she want revenge when she saw what happened to her friend after Beatrix helped Roy?"

"That's what we want to know," Shade said.

"But before we get more info out of my mouth... do you guys want to do something fun?" Carry asked.

"Like what?" Fine asked.

"Like instead of having me talk, do you want to see what really happened yourself?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" Fine said and grabbed Shade's hand. "How about you, Shade?"

"I'm fine either way."

"Great! Then let's start with Carol's past!" Carry shouted and soon they were engulfed in bright light. Suddenly, they were in the Sunny Kingdom's town 8 years ago.

_"Carol, look that's Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom."_

_ Carol stared at the prince who was about her age. "If he's from the Jewelry Kindgom, why is he here?"_

_ "That's because he's here to pay our king and queen a vist." _

_ "Why's that?"_

_ "I'm not sure, Carol. They do this almost every year!."_

_ Carol looked at her mother and then back at Bright, who looked like he was shining under the light. _

_ "Mother, do you think I'll ever be able to meet him in person?" _

_ "I'm sure you will Carol." _

"Next is Kristen's Past!"

_ Now, Fine, Shade, and Carry were in a world full of glittery dust and trees. _

_ "BEATRIX! You can't die!" Kristen shouted. "I knew I should've trusted you. But you just CAN'T DIE!"_

_ "I'm sorry Kristen, but my life has come to an end. I'll see you again in the next life okay?" _

_ Beatrix closed her eyes and her breath stopped. Kristen cried. "Why, Roy?" she shouted at a boy. "Why do you want our powers so badly?"_

_ "Because... I want her back! The girl you fairies took away from me!"_

_ "There is no way you bring someone back from the dead!" _

_ "Oh. I thought you loved me. Then why?"_

_ "Shut up!" Then, Kristen was englulfed in dark light and Beatrix was no where to be found, and Kristen laid on the ground unconscious. _

**~ Back in the Current time ~**

"So that's what happened," Carry said. "Maybe Kristen lost her memories."

"Maybe," Fine said. "And she decided that she could break Rein's heart by getting Bright to fall for Carol?"

Carry nodded.

"Now, how are we going to get Kristen and Bright back to their senses?" Shade asked.

"Potion making."


	15. Bright's Realization and the Last Dance

**Chapter 14: Bright's Realization and the Last Dance Party**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rein asked.

"Yes," Fine said. "Trust me. I've got a lot of help from our little friend."

"Okay. So the plan is for you to get Bright to get me to talk to him (because I told him not to talk to me). And then I'll get drinks and pour the potion into his."

"Yup! You got it!" Fine said and smiled. "Shade and I will watch from the side to make sure this potion works. We always have back up ones if that one does not work."

"Great! This will knock him back to his sense right?"

"You seem incredibly happy."

Rein blushed and Carry popped up out of no where. "It seems like you aren't fully aware of you true feelings."

"Eh? Where did you come from?"

Carry rolled her eyes. "I'm a fairy."

"Right. Thanks for you help, Carry."

"Don't mention it. Now go!"

**~ At the Party ~**

"Bright, go talk to Rein. She looks bored," Fine said.

"Why don't you go talk to her? She won't talk to me."

"Because I promised Shade I'd dance with him."

"All right, I'll go," Bright said and walked over to Rein. "Rein, I'm sorry if what I said offended you. Can I please talk to you now?"

Rein sighed. "All right, let's talk. But first let me us something to drink first."

Rein and Bright sat and talked. Bright drank his drink with the potion, but it had failed to bring him back. Later, Rein and the others tried again but they failed yet again.

Carry knew something was up so she flew up (of course she was just the size of a small butterfly) to check things out. There she found Kristen sitting on a chandelair smiling at her.

"Oh Carry. Would you please stop?" she asked.

"No! Why won't you remember?" Carry asked.

"There is nothing to remember!"

Kristen got up and pointed at Rein. "She is not going to end up with him! She, like _her_, is the main reason I'm suffering. That's why I'm going to help Carol!"

"By fooling her?" Carry asked. "By pretending that Bright actually likes her?"

"Yes! That's what I'm going to do! So I can get my revenge!"

"There IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO GET REVENGE!"

"What are you talking about?" Kristen asked. "There is!"

"No there isn't! Beatrix gave up her life to help her best friend!"

"Wha- What are you saying? There's no way she'd help me."

"She would! Just try to remember!"

"I- I can't!" Then Kristen covered her ears and her eyes widened. Kristen kneeled down and looked at Carry. Her eyes filled with tears. "So... she died?"

Carry nodded. "Like I said. There is no need for you to take revenge on any one."

Kristen looked at Rein as she gave Bright the potion one last time. "I'm sorry, Rein."

**~ Back to Rein ~**

"Rein?" Bright asked.

Rein glared at Bright. "Finally, you're back to your normal self."

"Eh? Oh... sorry. I'm really sorry," Bright said. Then he smiled at Rein and asked, "So, now... Can I have ths dance?"

Rein sighed. "Bright, you're an idot who does not know anything about saying sorry to a girl in an appropriate way (I know that was not the real you but I feel like saying it). And I would have said no ages ago, but... I love you just the way you are so yes."

Rein took his hand and they started to dance.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Carol stared at Rein and Bright dance. She sighed.

"I knew it. He would never love me." Carol got off her chair and walked towards the door, but was stopped by a stranger with dark blue hair.

"Miss, before you go..." the boy extended out his hand. "Can I have this last dance with you?"

Carol looked at the boy and smiled. "Yes, you may."

**~ And They All Lived Happily Ever After ~**

**Me: Phew! I finished it! ^-^ So how was it? Was it good? And if you're wondering, yes they did get married. ^-^ I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
